The present invention is related to a both feet independently supported and circularly rotating exerciser. Both feet of a user can be independently supported and each foot can be moved and exercised in a circular or substantially circular path. The exerciser has no abruptly returning or stopping point so as to achieve a gentle and effectively exercising effect and the user will feel more comfortable when using the exerciser. The rotation mode of the exerciser can be changed to exercise both feet of the user in different specific patterns.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional swinging exerciser for both feet of a user. The swinging exerciser has a base seat 910, a horizontal reciprocating mechanism (not shown) and a foot support member 920. The heels of both feet of a user can be rested on the foot support member 920. After the swinging exerciser is activated, the foot support member 920 will reciprocally horizontally move left and right so as to exercise the user""s feet and expedite circulation of blood.
The above swinging exerciser can only move horizontally, while failing to vertically move. Therefore, the exercising effect is poor.
Furthermore, in case the horizontal displacement is too long, the left or right foot will be forcedly pulled out. As a result, the user may feel uncomfortable or even get hurt. Moreover, the speed of the leftmost and rightmost returning points is abruptly changed. The muscle and ligament of the user""s feet are likely to get hurt at these points.
Also, the conventional swinging exerciser only serves to swing both feet together in monotonous pattern without any other change.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a both feet independently supported and circularly rotating exerciser. Both feet of a user can be independently supported and each foot can be moved and exercised in a circular or substantially circular path.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above both feet independently supported and circularly rotating exerciser in which the exerciser has no abruptly returning or stopping point so as to achieve a gentle and effectively exercising effect and the user will feel more comfortable when using the exerciser.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above both feet independently supported and circularly rotating exerciser in which the rotation mode of the exerciser can be changed to exercise both feet of the user in different specific patterns.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: